Week at the beach!
by DeathsDragon
Summary: They are going to the beach. Do I need to say more? I was going to split this up into chapters, but it's just not bloody long enough! ENJOY AND REVIEW, THE GANG TO TO THE BEACH! pairing? sneaky


"So where are we going again?"

"To the beach."

"Why?"

"Because it's company policy to take all it's employee's on a paid vacation every five years."

"Ohh…" There was quiet for a moment before the voice spoke again. "So why does he have to come?"

Hawkeye gritted her teeth and remembered her promise to Hughes to look after Mustang and stopped herself from threatening her superior. Really, she thought, this job is more of a mothering job than anything else.

But Roy was busy glaring over at the excited blond that was talking animatedly to his larger younger brother. "He's an employee just like you are sir, and all the National Alchemist' are permitted to go. You can't stop him from being here."

A grumbled muttering was heard before he sighed and slumped in his seat, staring out the window. Rolling her eyes, she settled in her seat more and picked up the book she'd been trying to read for the past hour, "How to train your boss (without them noticing) in three weeks."

"Wow Niisan! This will be so much fun."

Ed smiled to himself as Al looked out the window and watched the un-known landscape fly by. Even though his brother couldn't go in the water, he loved to look at all the creatures in the rock pools and seeing all the things that there were to see, he really did act younger than his age, more like a ten year old than a fifteen year old.

"Yeah! I want to work on getting a tan, try and beat that stupid baka Mustang," a large grin spread across the smaller boys face as he thought of the chance to beat the Colonel at something.

"There's just one problem Niisan," commented Al, interrupting Ed's daydream of laughing at a pale Mustang and making the blond look up at his brothers face. "Everyone else is coming on this trip."

Looking over the top of his seat at all the other people in the car with them, he saw Havoc and his team all playing cards, relaxing in ordinary civilian clothes. Near them sat a dozing Armstrong, with Rose and Denny sleeping on the seat in front of his, leaning on one another and looking so sweet he had to smile.

While in the seat near them sat Hawkeye reading a book he and Al had brought her, next to her he could see the black head of the Colonel; the stupid, infuriating, egotistic, handsome bastard that was Colonel Roy Mustang.

Shaking his head of his thoughts and turning back in his seat he moved around until he was laying down and began to doze but not before asking Al to wake him up when the food trolley came down. Leaving his brother to window gaze he mused over the trip, he'd never been to the seaside as a holiday before and it had been 'acquired' by the military along with the beach so there was nothing to worry about when it came to security. 'Only an idiot would try and pick a fight with so many Alchemists in one place!'

Once they arrived there was the usual chaos that happens when a large group of people have to get together and organised before the train moved on and they were stuck on it. Making there way to the hotel that had been booked up for them all had caused another bit of trouble as the car's they had ordered to pick them up were late leaving a grumpy pair of Alchemists to grind on each others nerves.

"I'm blaming this on you shrimp! You jinxed the trip." Arms folded and sat upon his suitcase, Roy took a drag off his cigarette.

Anger instantly flaring, Ed turned on the taller man and started snarling that he'd better not bother him on this trip or it'd be his last. "How do you know that there not hear because they heard your whining?"

"What?"

"I heard you on the train," Ed grinned evilly before imitating Roy perfectly. " 'Are we there yet?' 'This trip is too long!' 'I'm bored!'" Ed started to laugh as Roy glared down at him, trying to ignore the snickering and tittering laughs coming from the group behind him.

Looking away from the grinning boy, he closed his eyes for a second before manipulating the flame in his cigarette and shooting it at the smaller boys coat tail. "Niisan!" Al stomped on the fire, noticing it the moment it sprung and making his older brother panic at the action.

As Hawkeye sighed and moved between the two, she didn't miss the snarled comments, "challenge accepted asshole."

"Bring it on shrimp, I can take all you got." Evil smirks married both faces before they turned and ignored each other.

'All you got… I wonder how much he does have?' As the thought danced across his mind, he stubbed out his cigarette and carried on waiting for the cars to turn up, while thinking up plans to challenge Full Metal.

There was a strange peace between the two alchemists that made Hawkeye and everyone else very on edge. They were polite to each other, admitted it was threw clenched teeth, but they were also not turning there backs on each other.

It continued when the car's arrived and though to when they arrived at the hotel. As they moved threw the lobby, side by side, talking in tight voices about how nice it was; hearing that there rooms were placed next to each other though momentarily broke the peace before they looked at each other smirking and nodded.

As they turned to go up the stairs with Roy in front having picked up his key first, Ed quietly clapped his hands together and flicked a small glowing ball onto Roy's suitcase. "After you," said Roy with a smirk, planning on setting Ed's braid on fire once behind him. "Why thank you." Said Ed with a wicked grin, making Roy pause for a second before following him up the stairs. "Make sure you hold onto your suit case buddy," called back Ed.

Before Roy had time to move his head, the thing blew up in his hand, sending clothes, books, gloves and underpants flying around the lobby. A wicked laugh echoed while Ed ran as fast as he could up the stairs with his brother following and trying to tell him off at the same time.

Hawkeye sighed and told everyone to start picking up the clothes while Roy was still frozen, red faced. "No way Riza babe, we're on vacation!" Laughed Farman as he and his friends head off to there rooms, walking past the still frozen Colonel. After three warning shots, all of Roy's clothes were neatly folded and packed in carrier bags before the group dared run off again.

"Colonel?"

"I'm going to kill that little shit!"

Hawkeye sighed again and left for her room.

'I'll make him pay in more than one way too.' An evil smile marred his face as he moved to his room, melting the doorknob to Ed's room on the way past.

Over the course of three days out of the seven they were in the hotel Ed and Roy managed to continue the fight. Roy put permanent hair dye in Ed's shampoo.

Ed cut the seats out of all of Roy's shorts and boxers when the Colonel was asleep.

Roy then burned all of Ed's clothes while he was in the shower.

After buying new sets of clothes, the pranks continued.

Ed fused Roy into his seat when at dinner.

Roy made Ed's food explode all over him, when asked why he said it was Bangers and Mash.

Later that night when Roy was in the local bar talking to several ladies, Ed slipped by and evaporated all of Roy's clothes without him noticing till the ladies froze before starting to giggle. Noticing the draft at the same time as hearing the manic giggle he ran out of the bar with only hands to protect him.

The pranks continued until they turned up on the beach and full-scale fight started with both the opponents dressed only in swimming shorts.

It was only when Armstrong got fed up with it all and threatened to lock them both in a room together and make them watch his muscles that they agreed to a truce. Sitting on the sand and glaring like toddlers after being told off, they watched everyone playing either in the sand or the sea, making snipped comments at each other.

"Stupid prick, this is all your fault."

"Shut up shrimp, you started it."

"If I remember right it was you who made the first comment."

"I know, but you blew up my suit case."

"So?"

"…"

"So… do you always bring porn magazines on holiday with you?"

Sitting up stiffly, red faced he looked at Ed sitting next to him, intending to curse him but he stopped and stared at the boy as he stared out at the sea, the sun hitting his skin at an angle and making his golden eyes almost glow. The breath caught in Roy's throat for a second as he looked over the contours of the toned body next to him that was shining with sweat in the heat; seeing every shadow, dip and muscle that was highlighted by the sun. 'You could draw an anatomy chat from this guy!' The thought danced across his mind while his mouth started up again.

"What else am I going to do? You destroyed all chance of me pulling while here."

"Yeah, point… I didn't think you were that size to be honest!" The comment was flipped out as Ed stood up and stretched making something in Roy pull very hard. It was only the quick evil grin over his shoulder that made Roy realize what Ed had said, "when did you start thinking about my _size_!"

"Well you're a big prick so I thought you might of at least possessed one." Leaning down and looking Roy in the eye hoping to make another comment, but making them both blush as they realized they were almost nose-to-nose, before Ed continued. "I'm going swimming."

Turning around suddenly, it was only as he was walking away that Roy remembered to shout at the boy. "Make sure you don't rust Full Metal shrimp!"

Flipping him off over his shoulder, Ed was glad that the water was slightly cooler than the humid air around him. It'd hide his slight arousal at being so close to the Flame Alchemist while cooling off his hormones at the same time.

'Shit,' they both muttered to them selves. 'When did he get so fucking hot?'

A strange sort of tension arouse between them after that, they completely ignored each other making everyone else in the group more relaxed to the point that no one noticed the way they kept looking across the room at each other.

'I have to talk to him and soon,' thought Roy as he sat in a bar later that night. The town they were in was based around fishing and tourism so there were plenty of small bars in and around the town for him to hide himself in where no one would notice him or ask questions.

Sighing into his drink he knocked back the shot before calling for another. "You look lonely stranger," said a voice to his side. Sitting down next to him, a tall, dark haired man with a deep voice ordered a drink and introduced himself. "Names Lenny Dock, fisherman. Who are you stranger?"

"Just a stranger," he replied blankly, his thoughts still taken up with a blond haired demon that'd made him twice replace his wardrobe in the past two week.

"Well you look pretty lost stranger, you know, like your pining for something." Taking a large drink of his beer, before looking at the strange frown on the dark haired mans face. "Are you comparing me to a dog?"

"Not at all stranger, just you look like a guy who misses someone really close."

Roy sighed and turned again to his drink. "Was it that obvious?" A chuckle greeted him but before he could comment the figure next to him was leaning down and talking to him again.

"Then why are you sitting in here sir? Why aren't you out with the one you want?"

Roy shook his head, "there are way too many complications for me to be with him. He'd reject me for sure." Shrugging depressed like he knocked back his shot before ordering another one, not really thinking why he continued to talk as the strange fisherman Lenny held his silence. "I mean, the guy has a girl following him around all the time and all the attention he could wish for really. Why would he want someone like me? I'm older than he is and since the day I've met him, I've ridiculed him."

Ever since I saw him laying there, frail and injured on that bed while his remaining family had stood guard around him. But he'd found out that even with such wounds he was awake and listening. "Such strength in him."

A gentle smile graced the lips of the fisherman, "sounds like you've liked him for a while stranger or else why be so cruel?"

A small laugh escaped him, "he has no interest in me."

"Are you sure?"

Was he? Only yesterday he'd been almost flirting with him, joking and being honest with him.

"I'm not sure of anything right now." Finishing his shot he held his hand over the glass when the bar keep made to fill it up again. "I need some sleep." Standing up and moving past the taller man but was stopped by a hand on his arm, making him nearly snap his fingers but the fisherman spoke first.

"Maybe, but before you leave think about this stranger. If you asked him, would it be better to live in silence agony, or to know if he liked you or not?"

Blinking he started to think this over as he left but not before he'd stopped and muttered to the strange man, "thank you for listening fisherman."

This advice lead him to find himself the next day, outside of Ed's room, nervously trying to reach up and knock on the door. He'd been awake most of the night thinking it over and had come to the decision that even if Full Metal hated and ridiculed him for the rest of his life it was better to live knowing that he hated him, then always wondering if there was a chance for him to love him.

Everyone was out at the beach again, but Ed had had to go back to get the waterproof lubricant he coated his automail in before going in the salt water, complaining loudly that Winey would kill him if he let his arm and leg rust.

He'd followed and now found himself finally knocking on the door. "Come in," called the voice and he entered to find Ed sitting at his desk still in his blue swimming shorts rubbing lubricant on his automail leg, he looked up but looked back at his leg again, talking at he worked.

"What do you want?"

"Um…" Words failed him as he watched the muscles move under Full Metal's skin, watching the hands work on covering every single bit of reachable metal. "Well?" Growled Ed snapping him out of his staring, "if you've come to gawp, then why not wait till I go back to the beach and you can join in the group."

Blinking, he realised that Ed was annoyed at the fact that people stared at his beautifully crafted metal limbs. In his silence, Ed continued to talk, finishing up on his leg and starting to work on his arm now, the job made difficult by him being right handed.

"I mean, everyone does it! It's like they've never seen automail before, it's not that un-common these days. Loads of people have it in some towns, so why do they stare here? Its just-"

He stopped abruptly when Roy had moved over and taken over the job of rubbing the lubricant onto his arm. Speechless he watched as Roy finished the job looking into the mans eyes the entire time, looking for either harsh words or another trick.

"Ever think they were staring in wonder?"

Ed jumped as he spoke, not expecting Roy to speak as he wiped the lubricant off of his hands. "Wonder?"

"Yes. Your arms and legs are perfectly made and the rest of you isn't so bad either." Speaking in a soft voice, he lifted his hand and caressed Ed's cheek gently before curling his fingers round some stands of blond hair that had fallen out of the braid. A blush rose on his lightly tanned cheeks as he felt this, enjoying the rare, soft touch.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Your so beautiful Edward Elric. I wish you were mine," moving closer, he leaned down slightly and took the younger mans face in his hands, there faces barely inches apart. "Roy…" It was a whisper, but it wasn't a rejection so he moved forwards and let there lips meet. 'Oh my god!'

'So soft…'

The kiss was returned and arms looped around his shoulders and neck, pulling him closer as tongues started to duel. When broke off after a couple of minuets and stared into each others eyes, both searching to make sure that the other wasn't trying to pull another prank, wasn't about to shout about being a faggot or pervert, but only tenderness shined out.

The silence continued before there lips met again as innocent as before until Ed moved closer, pressing his body to Roy's, feeling bare chest against his skin. Being both of them only dressed in swimming shorts was only remembered as they pressed against each other, there kissing turning passionate.

Feeling arousals growing threw the thin material there moans were hard to bite back before they were on the bed, stripped bare and attacking each other with there mouths, kissing, licking and biting every available inch of sensitized skin.

As Roy teased Ed by licked and nibbling on his nipple, Ed bucked and moaned beneath him before grabbing hold of the taller man and pulling him up, "fuck me already!" He snarled, angry at the Colonel's teasing while he was dying for release.

Roy snickered but began to comply, grabbing Ed's lubricant off of the desk and squeezing a small amount out. "You can be so vicious," he said while he began to run fingers up and down Ed's length to distract him from the fingers slipping inside of him one at a time.

Gearing up to growl a reply every nerve in his body was suddenly touched when the long fingers inside him brushed his prostate. Moaning loudly Roy's smirk grew and he began to slip himself inside the tight virgin warmth, holding in his own groan.

"God's Ed…" He gasped as he waited for Ed to adjust, the young man under him breathing quickly in both passion and mild pain. Kissing him deeply to distract him, they both moaned freely as they started to pump each other, Ed moving his hips in time while Roy slipped his hand around Ed's own neglected shaft.

As there passions grew, bodies moving in fluid motion, climbing higher together towards there climax, there moans and words seemingly lost as there minds were wiped of all but sensation as Roy hit Ed's prostate time after time and Ed squeezed with every new way of pleasure to run threw him.

Ed reached his climax first making his muscles clench one last time before Roy followed him. Lying together locked in embrace as sweat and semen drenched them both they gasped for air.

'What to say now?' Thought Roy as he looked at the demon lying next to him, still wrapped up in his arms. The silence remained till Ed rolled onto his side and looked Roy in the eye, serious. "Why did it take you so long?"

"What?"

"I've been flirting and dropping hints for months now, only now you've noticed?"

A gentle smile grew, he'd realised this last night after the stranger in the pub and mentioned that Ed might like him. "Well, I was talking to a guy-"

"-in the pub and he said that you look like your lonely?" Ed finished with a roll of his eyes.

"What?"

"It was Denny and Rose sir," he said with a smirk at reminding him of his title as while telling him it was his subordinates that had set them up.

"Rose came to me in the bar round the corner, dressed up and I almost couldn't tell it was her except for her perfume. But I played along," he inched closer and buried himself in Roy's arms, licking and nuzzling the strong flat chest before him while Roy started to mutter all the swear words in all the languages he could think of, only stopping when Ed bit his nipple and made him yelp.

"You up for round two, or has age caught up to you already?" A devils grin met him before he realised what was going on. "I'm on top!" Sang Ed while he started to move, "like hell you are!" Called Roy starting to wrestle with the smaller man.

Letter that night, when the pair finally made it down stairs, Ed took the pair aside and whispered something to them while Roy glared bloody murder at his grinning crew. "Havoc," he growled when the man's snickering started to annoy him. "Do you like your eyebrows? For that matter, do you like the rest of the skin on your body?"

Freezing he looked in fear at his boss before Roy was jumped on by Ed, "no need to burn him," he said with a smile. "Then what?" Asked Roy, an angry glare directed at the young man round his neck. "We can just…"

This all turned into a loud argument while across the room two people watched it all from a distance.

"At last," sighed Hawkeye with a smile as she and Al watched the pair threatening the group of soldiers. "I agree, Niisan really should have done something sooner."

Meanwhile Ed was now throttling Havoc while Roy was snarling something at the other laughing lot.

"Lets go stop this before they blow up the hotel," said Hawkeye, feeling once again like a mother.


End file.
